Human flight is an everyday occurrence in modern life. At any given moment, roughly 5,000 aircrafts fly above the United States alone, amounting to an estimated 64 million commercial and private take-offs every year. With an increase in the number of flights, the chance of a pilot becoming incapacitated during one of those flight also increases.
Many aircraft flying above the United States are privately-owned, accommodating only a handful of passengers and a pilot, or even just a pilot and a single passenger. For such pilots, and their passengers, many manufacturers provide emergency landing devices, such that, should a pilot become incapacitated, the occupants can survive the incident. For example, some aircrafts are equipped with one or more parachutes.